


Untoward

by etcetera_cat



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge: ds_match, First Time, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-04
Updated: 2010-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 22:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etcetera_cat/pseuds/etcetera_cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The shimmering waves of the Northern Lights make the all-weather orange of the tent glow with shifting patterns of purple in front of Ray's unfocused eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untoward

**Author's Note:**

  * For [secretlybronte](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=secretlybronte).



> A romance!bomb written for SecretlyBronte, as part of the preliminaries of ds_match 2007.

The shimmering waves of the Northern Lights make the all-weather orange of the tent glow with shifting patterns of purple in front of Ray's unfocused eyes. This is the fifth day of sledding around the great white nowhere with Fraser, and Ray has finally given into the fact that if he doesn't want significant bits of him to freeze off, the sleeping bags will have to be shared.

At least Fraser's asleep. That's one small blessing at least.So, now Ray's warm, sure, but he's also holding himself unnaturally still--flat on his back, arms crossed so that his hands are stuffed in his armpits and absolutely cannot wander anywhere..._untoward_\--and trying to figure out how to keep this all platonic when he's been thinking thoughts that are anything _but_ for the last few months.

The fabric of the tent bells slightly in the wind, making purple ripples that blur across Ray's vision and make him squint and resist the urge to turn his head away. If he moves he'll either end up with a face full of icy cold sleeping bag, or Fraser's neck. The former is bad, and the latter would be very, very good, which also makes it bad.

Ray also needs to scratch his nose. And his right wrist. _And_ just behind his left ear, which he can't do because if he moves then all the untoward things that have been happening inside his head for the past half hour will be happening for real.

And then Fraser will kick him out the tent and leave him for the polar bears while he runs off to the North _Pole_.

The North West Areas really, really suck.

Ray really has to move though. Staying still is just not something that he can do; he gets this itch, this fizz, just under his skin and he just has to shake it out somehow.

Maybe if he moves really, really slowly?

Tensing himself up even more, Ray begins to inch over onto his side, simultaneously freeing one hand to scrub furiously at his nose and ear. He utterly misjudges the maneuvering room provided by two sleeping bags zipped together, however, and ends up sprawling half on top of Fraser, who lets out a winded little huff and jerks awake.

Ray can feel the untoward things dancing around behind his eyes. He's pretty sure that the ones that aren't waving banners have megaphones and klaxons. Also, he's rock hard against Fraser's hip. So it's with a kind of sick resignation (do polar bears start with your feet or your head?) that Ray finds himself staring into Fraser's face, painted purple and with night-blown pupils.

Fraser blinks and shifts slightly--and Ray's just waiting for the polite Canadian equivalent of a kick in the head. It'll probably involve an Inuit story about ptarmigan--and he doesn't shout or recoil or do _anything_ except stare right back at Ray.

"Uh." Ray ventures, trying to clear his throat for an apology, except that Fraser's hand is suddenly covering his mouth and Fraser's eyes aren't just windows to his soul, they're fucking _trap doors_ and Ray is lost entirely, falling down.

"Hi," Ray husks, when he manages to come back to himself somewhat and notice that Fraser's hands are now on his shoulders, shifting him into a more comfortable position, wrapped around Fraser.

"Hi," Fraser replies, his voice sounding equally rusty. His hands slide down Ray's back and then he's hugging Ray tightly and it's all that Ray can do to hug back.


End file.
